<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the best part of me... by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132803">You are the best part of me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs...<br/>and Derek follows...</p><p> </p><p>It's always like that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are the best part of me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New story I hope you like it.</p><p>Maybe its a bit of a mess.</p><p> </p><p>As usual no beta, don't copy or translate it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles RUN!!!”<br/>
It's not a request. It’s an order.<br/>
And Stiles hates orders.<br/>
He also hates to be manhandled and be pushed away by stupid Alpha werewolves, but right now he has no other choice.<br/>
He hates doing this but something in Derek’s voice leaves him with no other option. There is an authority in his tone and also worry and Stiles can’t fight it no matter how much he wants to.<br/>
He hates himself for doing this, but he obeys. He leaves Derek behind; he looks at him longingly one last time and then he runs.<br/>
Deeper into the woods, away from the coven of witches and away from him. Away for Derek. His Alpha.. His world.<br/>
He desperately wants Derek to follow him. He knows that the Alpha won’ t. Not until he is certain the danger has passed away or when… he doesn’t want to think about that now.<br/>
He runs clumsily in no particular direction, just away. His feet hurt but it doesn’t matter. He needs to be away. Derek will handle it; at least that’s what he prays it will happen.<br/>
He ends up in the old Hale house. The whole structure is burned down except one room, the Hale vault.<br/>
It’s the only place he can think of, the only space that it feels safe. The only place that he knows that Derek will find him. So he runs breathless towards the old staircase that leads to the underground floor looking blindly for the secret pass away.<br/>
He finds it easily even though he has been there only once more.<br/>
The door is sealed and well-hidden, a modern electronic lock, curtesy of the Alpha for the human members of his pack, is securing the place.<br/>
He types the password quickly; Derek’s birthday and walks in.<br/>
The place is exactly as he remembers. A grey vault on the wall, a big, vintage, wooden desk to the right, a green leather couch opposite and a library full of books. The only addition is a big suitcase full of clothes of the werewolf, and a mini-fridge with some necessities Stiles guesses.<br/>
He sits on the couch and waits.<br/>
Derek will come.<br/>
Derek will survive this.<br/>
Derek will be ok.<br/>
After what it seems an eternity, the human hears a noise coming from the door and all of the sudden the door is open.<br/>
Derek is entering the vault blooded, his clothes ripped and limping to the left. His bruises are already fading but the signs of pain and exhaustion are still evident.<br/>
No matter his state Derek’s only interest lays in the human. Once he detects him he strides towards him as Stiles does the same. Their bodies collide; they hold onto each other tight, no matter the physical pain each of them feels. They need to be certain that their other half is ok; even if they hadn’t found the courage to express their feelings to each other yet.<br/>
Stiles leads them to the couch eventually, with Derek laying on it trying to speed up the healing process to his body.<br/>
Stiles reaches for a bottle of water and hesitantly asks.<br/>
“Are they dead?”<br/>
The Alpha takes a deep zip and touches the human’s cheek stoically.<br/>
“Two are still alive. I couldn’t… they are too strong... I had to make sure you were safe.” Derek confesses and the human nods in understanding; deep down he would do the same thing.<br/>
“You did good” he whispers and breaths deeply trying to hold back his sobs; he has to be brave and remember Deaton’s lessons.<br/>
How to activate a protection spell to hide them; camouflage their scent and heartbeat, seal them away from any tracking spells.<br/>
If he focuses enough he can do it. If not for his shake then for Derek’s; he will protect the Alpha no matter what, until his last breath.<br/>
He closes his eyes and whispers the incantation again and again until he can feel a strong force field surrounding them. Nothing can penetrate it as long as the human-spark is alive. He leans towards the werewolf’s body breathing hard, trying to relax convince himself that they are both safe<br/>
The Alpha’s deep breath and heartbeat always calm him. Derek pulls him closer on top of him and surrounds him protectively. Stiles leans into the embrace he desperately needs. He closes his eyes but doesn’t dare to sleep. The danger still exists.<br/>
Minutes turn to hours but the couple remains still in their position. Their mutual embrace is exactly what they need from each other. They will survive this they always do if they are together.<br/>
After an hour the Alpha is completely healed and Stiles gets more comfortable in the warm hug of the older man.<br/>
“Do you think it’s always gonna be like this?” Stiles wonders out loud.<br/>
“You mean… You and me against the world of crazy?” the werewolf questions back trying to lighten up the mood.<br/>
“Yeah..” The boy whispers. “I don’t mind… I would just love a weekend monster free you know? Maybe once a month or  something.” Stiles leaves a deep breath.<br/>
“That would be great actually…” the Alpha comments. “But you get bored eventually… You are a born troublemaker Stiles.” Derek smiles and pokes the human’s nose who turns to look at him.<br/>
“That’s not true…” Stiles corresponds offended.<br/>
“Huh Huh…” the Alpha smiles sand tightens his arms around the human as he yawns.<br/>
“I wish we were in New York.. or the Bahamas… Somewhere far away. Warm…” The werewolf voices his dream half awake.<br/>
“Sleep… You need it…” the human instructed. “I’ll take care of you…” he whispers.<br/>
“I know.. You always do…” the werewolf answered back before he fell into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>The next morning…</p><p>Derek and Stiles wake up together. It’s not the first time not the last. They both wish it was under different circumstances; after they made love all night, breakfast in bed and some more snuggling.<br/>
They compromise with what they have... For now…<br/>
The witches are gone.<br/>
Stiles can feel it. He doesn’t move though. He is right where he is supposed to be. He knows it.<br/>
Derek smiles as he stirs from his sleep. He holds the man that he loves between his arms. And Stiles’ scent is feeling his nostrils; Stiles is happy he smells like that. And the wolf inside the older man preens in joy.<br/>
Once he opens his eyes he faces a sight he never wants to depart. Stiles sleepy face. The human boy smiles him and leans to reach his lips. It comes naturally to him and none of them questions it. Derek, on the other hand, claims his lips hungrily. Stiles’ mouth escapes a moan and they kiss like no tomorrow.<br/>
When the kiss ended they both were breathless and panting holding onto each other tight.<br/>
“I love you” Stiles whispers…<br/>
“I will never let you go” the Alpha promises...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Put a kudos if u like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>